Opposites
by celesti
Summary: Mandy Wiles is assigned a tutor. Only problem? It's Gary freaking Smith.


Mandy Wiles was not a dumb girl. Frankly, grades were something that never completely concerned her. Oh, when you have cheer leading practice to fawn over and a nerd named Beatrice to do your homework, then why would you worry anyway? Unfortunately, Beatrice was angry at her for some stupid unimportant reason. Something about Mandy calling her breasts "mosquito bites" while they were gussying up in the shower room.

So now she was refusing to do Mandy's history homework, and guess who was failing because of that?

Yep, that's right, Mandy was. The phone call she got from her upset father was worse enough.

_"You have a D in history? A goddamn D?"_

_" Daddy, it's not my fault. The class is **really **difficult for me. " _

_"Oh nonsense! You got straight As last year. What gives? "_

_" ... Um... "_

_"Mandy Wiles!"_

_"I don't know! Okay?" _

She didn't have a good excuse for him. Which was crazy, because she usually could conjure some witty lie up in that brain of hers. And she couldn't tell him the truth. Oh, that go down smoothly! Yeah, just tell her father that she'd been cheating the past few years at Bullworth and all those brilliant As and stunning Bs were all the works of some insecure nerd named Beatrice. He'd be thrilled.

They're were a few options left for her to take. Either she could apologize to Beatrice or start studying and put some actual work into her grades for math. Hah, was the answer that obvious?

She'd rather fracture her ankle and never be able to cheer again before she'd even consider apologizing to Beatrice the bitch. And so her solution was settled. It was a Saturday, a free day was what most teens called the weekends at Bullworth. It was a day where she should be making out with her boyfriend Ted in the Taco Bell parking lot, or getting a manicure with Christy. But instead, Mandy, who just got off Cheer practice, was making her way to the Bullworth library building, history text book in hand and a scowl set on her face.

Mandy was not happy, how could she be? Her teacher said the only possible way to pass the class was to get tutoring every Saturday for the next month. A month!? Oh, Mandy almost fainted when he said that. She thought about declining his offer and just accepting the D, but then she remembered her father's phone call. So after a minute of deliberating, Mandy begrudgingly agreed.

A whole Saturday afternoon ruined! Ugh, Mandy could kill someone right now. She really could. Just drop someone right in front of her and she'd go punching away. As she headed up the steps toward the library entrance, Mandy was begging to God for no one to see her. At least no one cool or anything. If anyone saw her heading into the library, the rumors would fly around like bees in a knocked over hive. It would be awful. It would be pure social suicide.

She sped up in her steps, eyes wandering around the area, searching for anyone worth noting. Anyone who would even think about spoiling her already fragile reputation. Luckily, there was no one in sight, only a few younger kids that didn't know up from down. They were no danger to her.

She stopped in front of the door, smoothing out her blue skirt before reluctantly pushing herself ginside. The air conditioning hit her first, then the strong smell of books and paper. Mandy scrunched up her nose, not used to the aroma just yet. She wasn't exactly a book-worm, so libraries were definitely not familiar to her. She remembered one time, when she first arrived at Bullworth a few years ago, little ol' Beatrice invited her to tag along to the library for a good reading session. Hah! Those were the good days. All innocence and fun, even though Mandy burst out laughing right when she asked and called her a dork.

The thought of Beatrice made Mandy want to kill someone again. That bitch was the reason she was in this huge fat mess in the first place. Oh, she when got her hands on her... She was totally gonna yell at her and call her mean names! A sinister smirk cracked at Mandy's glossy lips, visioning Beatrice crying herself to sleep at night after a day of harsh berating. That was going to be totally sweet!

But first, she had to get done with this tutoring. As Mandy headed toward the seating area of the library, she wondered who her tutor was. Hopefully it was a girl. Mandy didn't think that she could handle some ugly loser trying to hit on her between math questions. It would be best if it was another female nerd, so Mandy could 'befriend' her and convince her to do all the homework she hands over. Oh, that would be great. Frankly, that would make this whole thing worth it if it meant she got another replacement for bitchy Beatrice.

But of course, life was never that nice.

As Mandy caught sight of the seating tables, she saw a few interesting things. There was the nerds playing some stupid game in the corner. That wasn't unusual. There was some younger girl reading a comic book alone, there was Gary Smith, and- Mandy stopped, eyes focused on the green clad boy who sat alone.

She quirked a brow. What the hell was he doing here? Out of all the people at Bullworth, Gary was the last person that she expected to see at the freaking library. Unless the school allowed Mein Kampf to be checked out, and he was waiting for his chance to rent it. But she doubted that would ever happen under Bullworth's strict policy. Hell, they already banned Catcher in the Rye. But then she was back to square one. What was Gary Smith doing at the library?

Mandy's deep brown eyes widened into saucers. Holy Shit! She wanted to jump out the nearest window. Gary was her tutor? Oh, she wanted to die, no, she was ready to die. Mandy felt the anger rising through her, and she clenched the textbook in her hands. She hated Gary, hated him with all her guts. He was known as a total freak by most of the school, and a lot of people were afraid of him. But not Mandy, she just despised him. She'd never forget the time that he put his gum out in her hair and she had to get peanut butter from the gross ass lunch lady in order to coax the candy out. Oh, and of course he somehow managed to convince the teacher and everyone that he was aiming for the trash can. He was a jerk, and Mandy knew a lot of jerks. But Gary definitely took the cake on that list.

This was _so_ unfair! This was the most unfair thing in her entire life! Luckily, Gary hadn't noticed her presence just yet, as he sat alone at the table and scratched at his arm. Mandy wanted to scream. Was Gary even smart?! She knew he was a total nut-case, but that said nothing about his intelligence. She couldn't control her anger, and stomped her foot in utter frustration.

That caught Gary's attention, and his eyes and ears perked up to look at the sudden new presence. Mandy glared back at his stare, and she saw him crack a pearly white grin, giving her a small nod. If Mandy wasn't mad enough, oh that definitely did it. She didn't even want to go near him, and she shortly considered just sprinting out of the room and never looking back. But of course she couldn't do that, and Mandy found herself heading towards Gary's table, albeit very slowly.

That stupid grin was still across his face. Mandy wanted to smack it off.

She stood across from him and reluctantly set the history textbook onto the desk. Her eyes then met his, and she saw him open his mouth to speak.

"Oh god." Mandy groaned, not in the mood to hear Gary's grating voice. Hell, she didn't wanna hear anyone's voice besides Ted's at the moment. Gary was the last goddamn person she'd wanna listen to. But this dumb-ass had to talk, didn't he? That was the only way he got his rocks off. He was such a sicko. Mandy wanted to throw up.

It was obvious Gary got a kick out of her outburst, his grin faltering to a closed smile. "Don't act so excited, Mindy." His voice came out mockingly, almost childlike in tone.

"Excuse me? "Oh, Mandy was _gonna_ throw up. Her dark eyebrows shot up high in shocked annoyance as she glared down at the amused boy. She crossed her arms defiantly. "It's Mandy, idiot. Learn to say my name and then try talking to me. "

Gary shrugged nonchalantly, glancing to the side. " If only I actually cared to do that."

Mandy was ready to blow. Oh, out of all the punishments she could of been given for being the ruthless queen bee that she was, this was the worst upon worst. This was the top of bad things to ever happen. This was worst than the one time she clogged the toilet in the girl's dorm bathroom. This was worse than running into Lola on a shopping day spree. But this is what she got. Props to Beatrice for ruining her weekends like this. Maybe that bitch had a back-bone after-all.

Well, Mandy figured, there was no way of getting out of this. She took her seat across from Gary. There was no way that she was gonna sit next to him. Ugh, then people would probably think they were dating. Mandy internally cringed at that thought.

"Okay.." She sighed, might as well set the barriers for him right here and now. "First things first, you aren't allowed to talk about this with anyone, and I MEAN it. You aren't allowed to touch me, talk to me outside of this, and you know what?" Mandy nudged his foot under the table for emphasis. "Don't even think about me."

Gary blinked, staring at her like she was absurd. It made Mandy slightly uncomfortable, and she glanced downward at her textbook, avoiding his glare. "Trust me, _Mindy. _" Mandy's eyes shot back up to meet his. "-I wouldn't dream of doing any of that, for my sake. "

Goddamn did she hate him! He insulted her in only a few words, and was insistent on mispronouncing her name any chance he got. What a jerk! Mandy's hands sat in her lap, and balled up into tight fists.

"You got a lot of nerve, _Gerry. _Especially for a guy with no friends. " Mandy replied back with an cheeky tilt of the head. Two could play at this game.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Gary raised a brow, the corners of his lips turning up into a wide smirk. " I made a new friend this past week. Big chubby punk named Jimmy, a real moron. "

Now, this is interesting. "Jimmy?" Mandy quirked her head in thought. Nope! That name didn't ring any bells. Of course she knew a few Jimmy's here and there, but none of them were chubby, and none of them were stupid enough to associate themselves with Gary. "Never heard of him."

"Of course you haven't. He's a new kid."

Huh, well that's peculiar. Not many newbies came to Bullworth anymore. Oh, with the high bullying and drop out rates, it shouldn't really come as a surprise.

"So he just got here? Oh, well-" Mandy smiled. "- I pray for him since he's involved with you."

"No need to." Gary shook his head, before leaning in closer like he was telling a secret. Mandy arched her head backward slightly, not wanting to be any closer to Gary than she already was. She took note of the slanted scar across one of his brows. Huh, as if he couldn't get anymore creepy. "James is a tough little cookie, but _scum_, just like everyone else at this place." He continued, not at all paying attention to her discomfort. " It'll take some time, but I'll bring him down sooner or later. "

Mandy only scoffed, "I don't wanna hear about how you're gonna seduce the new kid. "

Gary laughed, loudly. Much too loud for a library." Now she's spitting the real insults!" He pulled away from Mandy and leaned back in his seat, his laugh turning into a tiny snicker. "Congratulations, Mindy." The mocking tone was back yet again. "You're not completely worthless."

Mandy glanced around to see the group of nerds staring at the two. Oh great, oh great. She wanted to hide her head in shame for being spotted. If nerds were one thing, it was big time gossiping hackers. They were always looking for a new story to spread. Mandy could see the new rumor starting now. All over the place, headlines reading "Mandy dates psychopath Gary Smith!" or "Mandy dates Gary and Beatrice becomes new Cheerleader Captain." Oh that last one made Mandy want to cry.

She glared up at Gary with her dark hazel eyes. It was all his fault for never shutting up. God, she hated him. "You're an asshole." Mandy spat harshly. "Stop talking to me."

Gary crossed his arms, with that same stupid leer across his features. Mandy wished she could wipe it off.

"I'll stop when you stop." He said, quieter than before.

"I'm not even doing anything, moron." Mandy exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh Gary!" He shouted out loud in a mock girly voice. "Stop talking! Don't touch me, Gary! I hate you!"

"Stop!" Mandy whispered sharply, face red in embarrassment. She wanted to crawl under a rock and live there forever. Anything to get away from this terrible, annoying, mean, and horrible boy.

Gary stopped his rant finally, instead taking in the flushed expression on Mandy's face with a cruel sneer. "Aw, did I embarrass you? My apologies. "

"I totally don't even sound like that." Mandy snapped back at him.

"From where I'm seated, you actually do."

"God, that's rich coming from a loser like you." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" A voice squeaked from across the room. Both Mandy and Gary glanced to see who interrupted their banter. The nerds sat a few tables down from them, all eight of them staring at the odd pair, Mandy and Gary's bickering putting a hold on their intense game of Dungeons and Dragons.

Algie was surprisingly the only one brave enough to speak up. "Ca-Can-" He froze in fear. He's got the school biggest sociopath and queen bitch glaring right into his soul. What's there to say? He cleared his throat. "Can you guy's be quieter? We're tryin' to have a match here."

Mandy snorted. Could this day get any worse? "Shut up, geek!" She hissed across the room.

Gary jumped in on the commotion, "Yeah, come back to me when you hit puberty, pee-stain."

She couldn't help but laugh at that one, no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. If Gary and she had one thing in common, is what that they liked insulting people. Not exactly the sweetest connection, but at least there was something to grasp onto. If he was gonna be her tutor for the next month, she should at least find something good out of it. She turned to met Gary's gaze. "Not bad for a creepy outcast." She smiled teasingly, trying to hit him back with her own form of mocking. But Gary was always quick to roll out another witty come-back.

Gary cracked a smirk, "Not bad for a superficial bitch."

Mandy narrowed her eyes but Gary only shrugged halfheartedly. "Hey, you started it, Mindy."

Ugh! Just when she thought there was something that she could like about him, he starts back up with that stupid nick-name. She realized then, that their equal lust for putting down others wasn't a good thing. After all they were two opposing forces, both on the opposite ends of the school social class. It was like the rules of relationships, and as obvious as that ugly scar on Gary's eyebrow. Mandy slammed her fist on the desk. " It's Mandy, dammit! M-a-n-d-y. Mandy!"

Gary chuckled, not at all fazed by her anger. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Mandy gasped dramatically, "Don't talk about my underwear! You perv!"

"Children! You need to be quiet!" A sharp whisper came from the librarian across the room.

Mandy's face was red again. Damn, damn, damn, she wanted to get out. She could feel the anxiety building up in her but she hid it behind a soft smile across her face as she stared at the woman. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We're in the debate club and trying to practice." Yeah, that was a lame excuse.

The woman nodded at them, before nodding at the nerds and going on her way. Oh, Mandy could see the glare forming across Gary's face as he stared at the group of geeks. She can't say she was shocked that they told on Gary and she, as they were being loud as hell. But still, the fact that they had the nerve to do it? That's the real insult here. Nerds were supposed to know their place and if they didn't? Total chaos.

Algie noticed the scowl that Gary was giving him and gulped deeply. "S-sorry, Gary. Y-you guys wouldn't b-be quiet."

Mandy looked back at Gary, who's mouth suddenly pulled into a deep frown. "Watch yourself, pee-stain." He warned, raising both brows for emphasis. Mandy glanced over at Aglie and could of swore that he pissed himself right then and there. She wanted to laugh but could she really blame him? Gary was a freak, and even worse when you pissed him off. Future serial killer in the making, that's for damn sure.

Mandy rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her propped up arm. "I'm soooo getting my boyfriend to beat that loser up." Ted could be a bit of a drag, but he definitely had no problem bullying the nerds. It was probably one of the reasons that she was attracted to him in the first place. Gosh, he was so dreamy.

"Oh." Gary quirked his head, "You got another one? What is he? Boyfriend number 37?"

"Screw you!"

"Not until we get to know each other first."

"Oh my god!" Mandy dropped her face in her hands. She was exhausted. Exhausted with school, exhausted with the nerds, exhausted with herself, but most of all, she was exhausted with Gary freaking Smith. "You. Are. The. Worst."

"I get that a lot."

"Why am I not surprised?" She questioned, face still in her hands.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we quit the flirting now and get to work? This sexual tension is killing me." He spouted out the last sentence like it was part of a joke, only there to further tease her into irritation as he flipped open his history text book.

Mandy raised her head to stare at him, "Is that what you're calling it now?" She glanced over at the clock on the wall. Just forty five more minutes in this hell-hole. That was so long. Hell, it could be five minutes and it'd still feel like an eternity. Mandy didn't know what she was gonna do for the rest of those long agonizing minutes spent with Gary Smith. But she did know one thing.

She was gonna kill Beatrice when she got outta here.


End file.
